


Dean Winchester never loses Mario Kart

by Bagel_in_a_trenchcoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Mario Kart, One Shot, Short, Sweet destiel, Tumblr Prompt, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagel_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/Bagel_in_a_trenchcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean challenges Cas to Mario Cart and someone gets banished to the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester never loses Mario Kart

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little fic idea I got of tumblr. Hope you like it!

Dean was not having it. There was no way in hell that Cas was gonna beat him at his game.

This was all Dean could think about as he looked on in horror at the screen showing him in 5th place on the third lap while Castiel was in 2nd. His fingers moved quickly across his controller but it wasn't enough as Castiel surpassed the character in first place and won the match. Game, set and point. Dean's mouth opened in shock and the controller fell into his lap. Castiel turned to him with a smug look on his face, obviously crooning in victory.

"What was it you said earlier? you would crush me? or was it you would annihilate me? I could never remember." Castiel said to Dean, sarcasm and gloat in every word of his sentence, shit eating grin in place.

Dean quickly snapped out of his state of despair at these words and turned on his boyfriend with a look of betrayal. "How-how could-I don't believe this."Dean still struggling to understand how his Castiel could beat him at Mario Cart. Everyone knew that Mario Cart was Dean's game. He has earned himself that. His mistake, however, showing it to Castiel. He quickly learned that Castiel is ruthless and with out mercy.

"I demand a re-match." Dean piped up. He had to beat Cas at least once. His pride was on the line here. But Castiel simply yawed and looked over at the clock telling him it was 12:45.

"Dean, its getting late. Lets just go to bed and have a re-match later." Cas said while getting up and stretching. But Dean just shook his head and crossed his arms looking like a sullen child. There was no way he was going to share a bed with him after such an act of betrayal.

"Hell no, I'm not getting into bed with a traitor." Dean said

"Dean, don't be such a child," Castiel chastised,"I'm going to bed." He said and walked into the bathroom to get ready.

This was the perfect opportunity Dean thought as he quickly deployed his plan.

~~~

When Castiel walked out of the bathroom there was a blanket and two pillows on the ground with a note that read : Traitors sleep on the couch. Confused, Castiel walked to their bedroom and knocked on the door. 

"Dean?" He called.

"Traitors sleep on the couch." was the only reply he got from the muffled voice.

Castiel sighed and started setting up his makeshift bed on the couch. As he settled in for the night he couldn't help but smile and find it slightly endearing that Dean feels so strongly about a video-game. 

~~~

Dean woke up with a start at exactly 1:30 on the dot. His back hurt from tossing and turning in his sleep and he instinctively reached out to the other side of the bed only to have his fingers touch cold sheets. He sighed in frustration and turned on his side grumpily in an attempt to fall back asleep. When it didn't work he got sat up with a huff and got out of bed. He quietly walked into the living room to see a lump on the couch moving and sighing in frustration just as he was. 

"Cas?" he whispered. The lump stilled and sat up. The blankets fell to revel a disheveled and tired Castiel.

"You can't sleep either?" He asked Dean.

"No, so scoot over." He said and nudged Cas to the side and settled in next to him while Castiel moved to make room for him and immediately wrapped him arms around him.  
"This doesn't mean i forgive you." Dean said, voice slightly muffled from being in Castiel's chest. Cas smiled at his words.

"Of course not." Castiel said and kissed the top of his head.

The pair fell asleep quickly after that while wrapped in each others warmth.

~~~  
Dean woke up slightly confused until he remember the events from last nigh. He snuggled closer to Castiel and groaned when he moved under him.

"Good morning, Dean." Castiel said 

"Morning, Cas." Dean replied.

"Are you prepared for that rematch now?" Castiel asked. Dean lifted his head and smiled.

"Hell yeah." 

There were no losers this time.


End file.
